Kermit the Frog
Kermit the Frog is a character in Cute Mario Bros. At first, he was a villain, and the main antagonist of Cute Mario Bros The Movie, but now he has befriended Mario and Luigi. He also likes hockey, and when he found out the Mario Bros. liked hockey, he gave them his Vancouver Canucks jersey, and the became friends. Sadly, he was murdered by his former boss and fellow Muppet, Gonzo. However, he did make a small cameo in The Pizza Dilemma, though he only appeared for a few seconds and exploded right after. Personality Kermit is generally friendly but easily agitated. He also makes "wah" sounds when he talks sometimes. History The Pizza Dilemma In The Pizza Dilemma, Kermit suddenly appears during Mario's "pizza rush", but explodes quickly. A Christmas Carol In A Christmas Carol, Kermit appears as a ghost warning Mario about the three ghosts that will visit him later. The Blue Terror In The Blue Terror, Kermit jumps in to sacrifice his life to save Mario and Luigi from getting killed by Gonzo, but killing himself the process, Kermit meeting the Banpresto God and gaving Kermit a Maltaser. The Return of the Ehhs In The Return of the Ehhs, Kermit gets a call from his boss to defeat the Mario Bros, but he refuses, and he enlists the help of The Ehh Guy and The YOU! Guy. However, Kermit manages to defeat them. The Revenge of Kermit In The Revenge of Kermit, Kermit is revived by the The Ehh Guy, who claims to be a genie, thanks to a wish made by Mario and Luigi. He instantly plots to get revenge on the Mario Bros., and after confronting and defeating them, he ties them together, upside down. He plans to torture them by making them watch Winnie the Pooh's Christmas, which they REALLY hate. But after the Bros. get free and turn of the TV, they discover Kermit in his closet, watching a Hockey game on his own TV. Kermit is in despair because his favorite Hockey team, the Cougers, had lost. Hearing this, Mario and Luigi are upset to, as they are Couger fans as well. He then apologizes for his previous actions, and asks if he can befriend them. The Mario Bros. forgive him and accept his request for friendship. Cute Mario Bros The Movie In Cute Mario Bros The Movie, Kermit is the main antagonist, he wants revenge on the Mario Bros. for being called a loser, he recruits many villains for his army, but they all end up getting defeated, Kermit then challenges Mario, and eventually ends up killing Mario by smashing him with logs, until Luigi jumps in and starts savagly beating Kermit, Mario briefly finds himself in Banpresto Heaven, with Banpresto God reincarinating Mario to beat Kermit, but Kermit transforms into his final form, where only his power increases, but Luigi's Scottish dancing technique no longer works, but in the end, Jack jumps in, and effortlessly defeats Kermit, with his super attack. Gallery File:Kermit.png|Cute Mario Bros The Movie File:Kermit2.png|The Revenge of Kermit Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Bad Guys Category:Plushies Category:Deceased Category:Former Bad Guys Category:Frogs Category:Dying Characters